k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsumugi Kotobuki's Gallery
Mugi OP 1.png|Cagayake! GIRLS Mugi OP 2.png|GO! GO! Maniac Mugi OP 3.png|Utauyo!! MIRACLE Anime Season 1 Mugijob.JPG|Mugi as a Max Burger trainee Mugi with poster.jpg|Mugi's Poster that she made to advertise the club Mugiservant.jpg TsumugiKotobuki-weirdpose.gif Tsumugi outfit.jpg Mugi amused.jpg Sawako annoying.png Tsumugi in a nurse costume.png Another Training Camp!.jpg HTT travelling.jpg Tsumugi nervous.jpg|Mugi nervous Mugi doesn't want all the beach material.png|Mugi didn't want the yacht during training Season 2 mugi1.jpg|Mugi's Spoon Tsumugi Summer Outfit.jpg|Dressed for summer cram school. Mugi peace sign.png MugiPillow.jpg|Mugi starts a pillow fight Mugicakeonmouth.jpg Mugi doing hair.jpg Nodoka, Mio and Mugi.jpg Mugi and Shizuka happy.png|Mugi alongside Shizuka Kinoshita Mugi stalks Sawako.png|Mugi stalks Sawa-chan Mugiritsu.jpg|"I want you to whack me on the head!" Tsumugi in class.png Mugi And Mio.png Mugihit.jpg|Mio hesitating to hit Tsumugi HTT in animal constumes.png|Tsumugi wearing the cat outfit Tsumugi in Sawako's car.png|Tsumugi in Sawako's car After the concert.png|Tsumugi with her beloved band Mio and mugi.png LMC studying.png|Mugi studying in the school's library K-ON! Movie MugiMovie.jpg Mugi singing.jpeg Ritsu, Mio and Mugi sleeping in the airplane.png Mugi the celebrity.png HTT at Aldgate East.png HTT at the Tower of London.png HTT annoying a policeman.png Anime Openings And Endings Tsumugi happy.jpg Tsumugi with fries.jpg|Mugi with fries Tsumugi GO!GO!MANIAC!.jpg mugi.PNG|Mugi in "Don't Say Lazy" MV Don't say lazy LMC.png Please Don't Say Lazy Tsumugi.png|Mugi - "Don't say lazy" Mugi - Don't say lazy.png mugi2.PNG|Mugi in "Don't Say Lazy" Music Video Don't say lazy.png Don't say lazy 2.png Don't say lazy 4.png HTT - NO, Thank You!.png|Mugi and her band in their first attire. Mugi - NO, Thank You!.png|Mugi walking through the "HTT-landscape". Mugi in No, Thank You.jpg|Mugi's second "NO, Thank You!" attire. HTT - NO, Thank You 3.png|Mugi and her band in their second attire. HTT - NO, Thank You! 2.png|Mugi and her band at the end of the ending. Official Artworks And Others Tsumugi Kotobuki Character Profile 1.png|Tsumugi's first character profile. Tsumugi Kotobuki Character Profile 2.png|Tsumugi's second character profile. Tsumugi Kotobuki artwork.png|A full body shot of Mugi. Tsumugi character pic.jpg The new LMC 4.jpg|Mugi alongside the newly founded Light Music Club. The new LMC 3.jpg|Mugi watching Yui palpating Mio's fingertips. The new LMC 2.jpg|Mugi carrying her keyboard. The new LMC.jpg|Mugi and her friends in their new clubroom. The new LMC.png|Mugi and the others eating snacks in Yui's room. HTT in maid outfits.png|Mugi and her friends in maid outfits. HTT wearing dresses.png|Mugi wearing a black dress. Listen!!.png|Mugi in her "Listen!!" outfit. No, Thank You!.png|Mugi in her first "NO, Thank You!" outfit. No, Thank You! 2.png|Mugi in her second "NO, Thank You!" outfit. Death Devil Mugi, Yui, Ritsu and Azusa.png|Mugi in her Death Devil costume. Ritsu, Mio and Mugi with giant sweets.jpg|Mugi wearing a striped sweater. MugiWhiteOutfit.png Mugi in PJs.png|Mugi in PJs. Ritsu and Mugi in the arcade.jpg|Mugi and Ritsu inside of an arcade. HTT during autumn.png|Mugi and her friends during autumn. HTT in the winter 2.png|Mugi and her friends during winter. HTT in the winter.png|Mugi holding a snowman which resembles Sawako. HTT in Christmas outfits.png|Mugi wearing a "Santa Claus costume". Chibi HTT in christmas outfits.jpg|A chibi Mugi wearing a "Santa Claus outfit". HTT during christmas 2.jpg|Mugi decorating a christmas tree. HTT during christmas.jpg|Mugi shooting with confetti. HTT on the run.png|Mugi and her friends on the run. Mugi with her teddy bear.png|Mugi with a teddy bear. Mugi with her keyboard.png DD Sawako with HTT.jpg|Mugi with Sawako and HTT in their Death Devil outfits. Listen!! artwork.png|Mugi carrying a strawberry. HTT posing.jpg|Mugi and her band posing inside of the Live House. HTT Listen!! outfits.jpg|Mugi sitting inside the "cake land". HTT group image .png|Mugi with her band lined up. HTT group image 2.png|An image of Mugi alongside HTT. HTT group image 3.png|Mugi with her bandmembers. Fairy tail HTT.png|Mugi wearing a fairy tail attire. HTT eating snacks.png|Mugi holding her serving plate. HTT on the stairs.png|Mugi and her band on the stairs leading to the music room. HTT in a cafe in London.png|Mugi and HTT in a café in London. HTT with Ton.png|Mugi, her friends and their pet Ton. HTT in a park.jpg|Mugi and HTT inside of a park. Yui's Valentine Day's present.jpg|A thrilled Mugi observing Yui handing over a present. Mugi, Ritsu and Mio at the beach.png|Mugi, Ritsu and Mio at the beach. HTT with nail polish.png|Mugi wearing an European school uniform, white ear studs and pink nail polish. HTT - No, Thank You!.png|Mugi during the "NO, Thank You!" ending. HTT in European school uniforms.png|Mugi wearing an European school uniform. HTT with headphones.png|Mugi and her friends wearing headphones. HTT with umbrellas.jpg|Mugi and HTT wielding umbrellas. Mio, Mugi, Ritsu and Yui graduating.jpg|Mugi and her three friends graduating. HTT before the concert.png|Mugi and her band before the concert starts. HTT hugging Azusa.png|Mugi and her friends embracing Azusa. HTT lying on the ground.jpg|Mugi lying on the club room floor. HTT group image 5.png|Mugi and HTT on stage in Class 3-2's classroom. HTT group image 6.png|Mugi with a Union Jack cup while Ritsu plays with her hair. HTT conga line.png|Mugi and her friends doing a conga line. HTT - K-ON letters.png|Mugi with the letter "E" on her chest. HTT at the beach.png|Mugi and her friends at the beach. HTT with kanji shirts.png|Mugi wearing a yellow shirt with the kanji 部 on it. Yui, Mugi and Mio at the beach.jpg|Mugi, Mio and Yui at the beach. HTT group image 4.jpg|Mugi and her friends on the stage in London. HTT in casual clothes.png|Mugi in casual clothes. HTT in the spring.jpg|Mugi sleeping on a lawn in spring. Yui, Mio, Mugi and Ritsu at the arcade.jpg|Mugi, Mio, Ritsu and Yui on an arcade sticker. Mugi Keytar.jpg|Mugi's other instrument, a keytar Tsumugi.jpg MugiInWonderland.jpg Death Devil HTT.png|Mugi and HTT in their Death Devil outfits. Tsumugi Korg Triton Extreme 76.jpg|Mugi's Korg Triton Extreme 76. Category:Tsumugi Kotobuki Category:Galleries